


Show and Tell

by abadeerly



Series: SMUT [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cam Girl AU, Camshows, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futa!Marceline, Futanari, Porn With Plot, Possession, Smut, bottom!marceline, god i'm so sorry, top!bonnibel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abadeerly/pseuds/abadeerly
Summary: The long awaited (by me) bubbline Cam Girl AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops my hand slipped.

 

Bonnibel had only ever moved once before in her life; when her parents separated and she decided to stay with her mother in the city. She never remembered how __stressful__  it had been. Probably because she had only been thirteen at the time and she only had to deal with her own possessions. Now, nine years later after having lived with her mother for all of her education, Bonnibel had decided to move into a new flat. It was all the way on the other side of the city, not too far from the lab that she volunteered at, and not at all cheap but she had remained on friendly terms with her father and was grateful when he offered to pay her rent until she found a permanent job.

There were a few bonuses about moving out on her own; Bonnibel could have a girl over without being under the scrutinizing gaze of her mother, she could walk around in the nude and not have to fear being seen, but most importantly she could watch her favourite cam girl whenever she wanted to, not just on the days that her mother was working late.

It all sounded very unhealthy when Bonnibel put some thought into it. How was she going to get __any__ work done when there was a cute woman willing to do whatever Bonnibel wanted for just a small donation. How was she going to get anything done?

For now, she shoved the thought out of her mind and sat on her bed, getting as comfortable as possible before she leaned over to grab her laptop, fully charged and already on her favourite site. The words ‘ _ _Vampire Queen is now live!__ ’ was under her favourites list, too tempting to not click. The chat was already going wild, men and women alike praising and dehumanizing the pale woman on screen, but Bonnibel wasn’t one of them. She’d been added to the special chat for the woman’s favourites only, separating her and the carnal animals who just wanted to get off and go back to their spouses. The camera was angled downwards, as usual, hiding her identity but showing her smooth stomach and sharp hip bones. The tattoo of a bat on the left side of her stomach was just out of view, the woman’s arm covering it as she dragged her hand down across her naval.

Bonnibel sighed, very content with being able to listen to the girl moan and talk dirty to some of the more frequent viewers. Like the woman herself, Bonnibel had chosen to hide her identity on the site, going by ‘PrincessBubblegum’ instead of her real name. The woman signed most of her messages with ‘M’, something that caused quite a lot of speculation of what that meant. A lot of people in the chat thought it was for ‘Mistress’, but Bonnibel had reminded them that ‘M’ wasn’t dominant and it was probably an initial.

M had always referred to her as Princess. Purring it out whenever Bonnibel donated and requested she do unspeakable things with those gorgeous hands of hers, or get a toy out and use that instead. Bonnibel had always gotten a jolt of arousal when she heard it whimpered out when M got close to finishing.

Bonnibel typed out a message in chat, explaining why she was late and that she was excited to donate. M’s hands stilled, brushing the bulge in her underwear, as she presumably read the message.

“Ah, my princess is here,” M said in a breath, making Bonnibel shudder at the possessiveness of her tone. “And what are you going to have me do to myself tonight?”

Bonnibel was already on the donation tab, licking her dry lips and trying her best to ignore the wetness growing between her legs. __Her__ arousal could wait, M was her primary focus for now. She clicked enter and waited for the few second delay that the stream had, heart thudding in her chest when M paused once more to read it.

“You want me to get my dick out, huh? Well, because my princess asked for it,” She trailed off, hand sneaking under the waistband of her briefs as she hooked the thumb of her hand around it. With great, deliberate slowness M pulled her already hard dick out and presented it to the camera, pretty and pink at the top, long and just the right thickness for Bonnibel to drool over.

Bonnibel’s underwear was ruined that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which bonnibel goes shopping, and meets someone she never thought she would. ever.

“ _Fuck,_ ” The list of pro’s and con’s was ever expanding.

Obviously, the best thing about not living with a parental figure meant that Bonnibel could buy as much sugary cereal as she liked at two in the morning without being judged too much. Her favourite were the off brand Sugar-O’s, just because they were cheap and came in big boxes.

The bad thing about it was that there were now several boxes sprawled across the aisle, all because Bonnibel had seen the words ‘family size’ on the top shelf and felt like she _had_ to make a grab for them.

She thought about leaving the mess to sneak into the next aisle, thought about denying her very visit to the little twenty-four hour convenience store.

She began picking them all up out of politeness; her conscience wouldn’t let her leave the store without cleaning up her mess of kids cereals in aisle 5.

“Do you need any help, ma’am?” The voice came from the other side of the aisle, and when Bonnibel looked up to spot a black haired _beauty_ walking towards her it was only sensible of her to drop the box in her hands again. Of course it was.

“U-Uhm,” The older woman gave her no time to reply as she started picking some of the boxes up, lanky arms helping in reaching some of the higher shelves. “Thank you,” Bonnibel managed to get out in a squeak. She started handing the woman some of the boxes that had slid away down the aisle, only for her to hyper-focus on the slither of skin that revealed itself when the strangers shirt rode up as she reached up for the top shelf. It made Bonnibel inhale sharply, nearly choke on her spit, and mentally chastise herself for being so __useless__.

“It’s all good,” The other woman practically _purred_ out (or maybe Bonnibel’s brain had turned to mush when she saw the strangers perfect hip bones). “Catering to cute customers is what I do best,” And she had the audacity to smirk and glance at Bonnibel through half lidded eyes. “Pass me the last few?”

Bonnibel nodded lamely, handing the stranger the last few boxes that needed to be placed on the top shelf. She busied herself with trying not to look at the other woman’s stomach once more, only to fail because _honestly, that green polo shirt was just too small what are they thinking-_

Bonnibel had been focussed on her train of thought that when the woman stretched up as far as she could, carefully placing the last box at the very back of the row, she almost didn’t notice the little bat tattoo on the side of her stomach.

Bonnibel wanted to scream when the could-be-cute-cam-girl glanced at her with those dark green eyes. The stranger’s fingers were tapping out a beat on the edge of one of the shelves, and Bonnibel was too gay not to notice how _long_ they were.

“Anything else I can help you with?” The look on her face made Bonnibel want to die, somewhere between ‘I want to eat you’ and ‘I want to _eat_ you’. Either would have made Bonnibel happy.

“U-Uhm, just this.” And she waved the original box of cereal about in hopes that she didn’t have to talk any more.

“And nothing else?” The other woman purred through a smirk once more. Then, as if something had flicked a switch in her brain, she straightened her back and span on her heel. “Well, let’s get that paid for then.”

Bonnibel followed her to the cash register, trembling hands placing the box of cereal down as she fumbled about with her wallet. “How much?” She asked, once more berating herself for not looking at the price.

“That’s one fifty, princess.” The nickname made Bonnibel halt almost immediately, the tone of the woman’s voice suddenly sounded all too familiar, and Bonnibel felt as if the world was against her.

Of course, her brain didn’t really have a filter in front of gorgeous girls who helped her get off every other night. “H-How’d you know?” She squeaked.

The strangers brow furrowed, mouth opening and closing for a good minute, before a look of realisation cross her features. “How’d _you_ know?”

“Tattoo.” Bonnibel rasped out. “Listen, sorry- I’ll just buy this and get out of your way,” She started digging through her wallet only to stop when _M’s_ hand closed around her wrist.

“Don’t apologise,” The look on her face was back again and made Bonnibel melt then and there. “I get off in five minutes anyway,” Bonnibel had to think hard about what M had just said. It took her embarrassing amount of time to realise that she meant her shift was ending soon. “You wanna come home with me, _princess_?”

Bonnibel very nearly dropped everything there and then. “S-Sure.”

 


End file.
